1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power system for a motor vehicle and more particularly to an electrical power system for an emergency vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most ambulances in operation known to the inventor have two batteries, one for supplying current to the electrical system of the vehicle chassis and one for supplying current to the emergency equipment carried by the ambulance. The maximum total load required by both systems may be up to 140-150 amps of current. These ambulances have had only a single alternator for maintaining both batteries. The highest rated alternator previously used and known to the inventor is capable of producing a maximum current output of only about 130 amps. Thus a severe power drain on the batteries occurs which requires the ambulance to be out of service frequently. Moreover, such systems are susceptible to battery or alternator failure and hence equipment failure thereby presenting serious problems to the patient.